


Sated

by Skylark42



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark42/pseuds/Skylark42
Summary: the infamous Quentin/Margo/Eliot threesome from season 1





	Sated

Quentin doesn't remember how they ended up here. First he's holding Margo because she's upset, then she's kissing him, then Eliot is awake and kissing them both, now they're here.

He's on his back and Margo is spread over him, undulating on top of him, slick and hot and so, so wet. Eliot is behind her, cupping her breast, kissing her neck. Margo wraps an arm around him and pulls him into a kiss, hot and messy. Quentin doesn't think he's going to last long; he could come just from watching them.

He can feel Eliot's eyes on him, intent and wanting. He's touching Margo, but he's looking at Quentin and Quentin thinks he might explode, it's too much, both of them here is too much. “Eliot,” he gasps, and Eliot is on him, slides behind him and presses them back to chest. Margo is bouncing in his lap, making soft little sounds and Eliot has his arms around him, sliding over his torso. The Eliot is kissing him, filthy and lewd and Quentin groans into it. A hand buries in his hair and tugs his head back and the burn feels good, the sharp edge of pain makes the pleasure sweeter, then there are lips and teeth on his neck.

He's lost on the sensation, drowning in the too much of it. “I'm going to-”

Margo jerks forward and bites his lip, cutting him off. “Not yet, Coldwater.”

Eliot leaves him and crawls back to Margo. She pushes Quentin back down and grinds on him. Eliot has one hand on her hip, helping to lift her and the other on her breast, playing with her nipple. “Almost there Quentin, hold on a little longer,” he says. Quentin grinds back up against Margo, slipping another hand around her hip. She clenches around him and his orgasm takes him by surprise, brief and intense.

“No, no, no,” Margo chants, frustrated.

“Let me,” Eliot says and his fingers slip inside her. He finds her clit and circles it, soft and teasing. Quentin props up on his elbows to look. Eliot moves from circling to light strokes and Margo's thighs begin to tremble. Eliot strokes over her, slowly then faster and she tosses her head back and nearly shouts. “Fuck,”

Margo takes a moment to catch her breath then grins up at Eliot. “Your turn.”

They share a secret little smile and Margo tilts her head, glances back at Quentin. Eliot nods. Quentin wanders if this is the first time they've done this with another person.

Margo crawls toward Quentin and strokes a hand through his hair. “I'm going to teach you how to suck cock. You want to suck Eliot, don't you?”

White noise crashes into Quentin's ears and he feels hot all over. “God, _yes_.”

Eliot is on his back, legs splayed open and Quentin rests between his thighs. He's never done this before, but he's _thought_ about it. “I've never done this. I probably won't be any good.”

Eliot shakes his head, “I don't think that's possible.”

“And you have me,” Margo says. “Start slow.”

Quentin nuzzles against Eliot and takes a hesitant lick. He kisses his way from the base to the tip, then flicks his tongue over it. He's at a loss for how to go about this, he tries to remember how he likes it, but all he can recall is how good it feels, not the technique.

“Don't freak out,” Margo says, like she's reading his mind. “Cover your teeth with your lips and open your mouth.”

Quentin does what he says and takes Eliot into his mouth. Margo's hand comes in his hair, setting the pace. “Use your tongue,” she orders, gently lifting and lowering her hand. He moves with her motions. “Hollow your cheeks and suck.”

Eliot's so big that Quentin can't take all of him without gagging. He moves slowly up and down at the snail's pace Margo has set. Little by little, she pushes him further down until all of Eliot is in his mouth, his throat. Tears sting his eyes and he fights the urge to gag.

“Swallow around him. Good boy, you're doing so well.”

The praise has his cock stirring again. He swallows and swallows around Eliot, sucks and presses his tongue against the underside of him. Eliot lifts his hips and fucks up into Quentin's mouth. Quentin nearly jerks back out of reflex, but Margo holds him still. “You want me to stop, push me away and I will, no questions,” she says.

Quentin doesn't push her away. Soon there's a brutal pace set, Eliot fucking his throat and Quentin bobbing up and down on his cock, moaning like a whore. Margo keeps up the praise, telling him how nice he's doing, how he's taking it so well, how he looks so pretty with a dick in his mouth.

By the time Eliot spills down his throat, Quentin is so hard again it hurts. He whines when Margo releases him, desperate for contact. “Fuck, Q,” Eliot says, “Get up here.”

Quentin climbs up into his lap and Eliot kisses him. He wraps a hand around him and pumps him slow and steady. Quentin groans, “More, faster, Eliot _please_.”

Eliot increases the pace and Quentin jerks his hips in time with him. He can't stop making noise, can't stop saying Eliot's name. Beside them Margo is watching with her hand between her legs, and if that isn't a thought, her getting off to him getting off. “Don't stop, don't stop,” he pants, unsure of who he is even talking to. He comes again, crying Eliot's name, tears streaking his face, overstimulated and sated.

“Why did we never do this before?” he asks.

Eliot and Margo exchange a look and laugh. Quentin feels like he's missing a joke.

In the morning, he'll remember he has a girlfriend and that these are supposed to be his and her friends. In the morning, he'll freak out, but for now, he's happy.


End file.
